Uterio Di Armechio
Uterio Di Armechio was a Barraki and warrior for the Great Beings who supervised the BZPB multiverse. He was cruel, self-righteous, nearly merciless, and disrespectful. He striked fear into many people, and few are even brave enough to stand up to him. Those who did either suffered greatly, or godmodded their way out of it. (his name is not a reference to ANY BODYPART WHATSOEVER, NO MATTER WHAT SOMEONE THINKS. ANY SIMILARITIES TO SOMEONE OR SOMETHING LIVING OR DEAD ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL!) (credit to the unknown artist that made this awesome picture) Biography He was born in an unknown world in an unknown time. This shroud of lack of knowledge vanished when he became a rider for a tribe. Much like Earth's Mongols, they conquered their entire planet on horseback. Because of this, they were known throughout the universe as The Riders. Their lust for conquest did not stop there. The denizens of this planet began to carve an empire out of their galaxy, long before the Pirate Lords even dreamed of pillaging in space. Even a Vrai colony was subdued under this mighty army. However, when Blackout's forces were victorious against the Vrai, the Great Beings sent their minions into the other empire's territory to prevent a similar threat. Due to this, the Empire of The Riderswas crushed into a distant memory. In these wars, Naju discovered Uterio, and imprisoned him. He quickly took the Rider as his apprentices, training him into an even deadlier warrior. Uterio soon swore loyalty to the Great Beings, and became one of their Knights, or beings who would supervise the universes, pocket dimensions, alternate realities, etc. of the BZPB Multiverse that were under the Great Beings' jurisdiction or watch. However, as more and more warriors joined these ranks, he later was promoted to the rank of Judge and General of the Knights of the Great Beings. He was now in a source of critical power, and his cruelty and adventures reached a pinnacle during this age. At some point in time, he killed his Dark Mirror counterpart, along with other counterparts that could potentially seize power. At some other point in time, his son, Figlio di Armechio, was born. Books LLC still sucked then. Recently.... Uterio was assigned to pressure D-Klak into doing his mission. If the latter failed, Di Armechio would gladly step in and finish the job. He tried to take over D-Klak's mission, but was met with opposition by Zev Raregroove. After a heated argument, he left the heroes and warned D-Klak about his timing. Much later, Uterio failed to arrest Blackout, instead claiming that he was on his side. Here, he went rogue, and turned against D-Klak, attempting to kill him. But the latter prevailed, escaping with the Apprentices of Caiaphus from his grasp, killing Tulio, and leaving Di Armechio with an Ithoran mine strapped to his chest. But the villainous general was able to remove the mine safely, and had his attention caught by a young human commander named Praepositus. Uterio recruited him, and gave him a ship. Immediately after this, they had attacked Wayland, killing many soldiers and civilians. It is here that Uterio showed his ruthlessness's extent: kill anyone who gets in his way, and force all those who serve under him to do the same. After a few battles with D-Klak, and an attempt to obtain the Keruvim, Uterio developed a new plan. He would convince Angonce to declare war on the entire multiverse. Uterio War Uterio was the commander of the armies, and the namesake of the conflict. He orchestrated operations with his many subordinates acting as generals. He even killed Qantus when the latter gave him a message of war from Blackout. Don't you dare plagiarize this character, you filthy animal. He later commanded an operation on Neo Z'Traa, but the combined attacks of Perseus, Sasuken, and Overlord Blackout put Di Armechio into a coma. He got better, locked Angonce in a cage, and led his armies when the Rebels invaded Mordor. He fought lots of people, including Sasuken and Zev Raregroove. Though most say that Zev and Sasuken were overpowering him, he was able to fight them off to the point that it took them both to be able to compel him FAKING a knockout. After Zev broadcasted Di Armechio's outburst to all his troops, Uterio escaped, but D-Klak noticed, and followed him. The two then fought inside of di Armechio's shuttle. D-Klak was nearly killed, but through his cunning, he was able to destroy the ship's computers and mess with the guidance systems. They continued fighting until the ship began nosediving to the ground. D-Klak was fooled into saving Uterio, but the Generalissimo blasted and broke his arm with a blast of plasma. Uterio realized that he shattered his only chance of hanging on, and fell to the ground below. If the fall didn't kill him, the empty shuttle crashing onto his body did. And thus ended the Uterio War. Weekend at Uterio's Caiaphus temporarily occupied Uterio's body to fool the Knights of the Great Beings into thinking that the Generalissimo was still alive. It even fooled TPK until Caiaphus dropped the façade. Quotes * "These two beings instill fear into my horse." Category:Barraki Category:Unknown species Category:Alternate reality inhabitants Category:Knights of the Great Beings Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Deceased Category:Persons of Mass Destruction